


Blast From The Past

by Kristina1984



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina1984/pseuds/Kristina1984
Summary: Dragon queen short storySet a year after Robin left in season 4 and Regina decides it time to move on and about a week after she lets Cruella and Ursula into town a blast from the past shows up in town.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Kudos: 19





	1. I've missed you

It's been quiet in storybrooke but, everyone has been on edge since Regina let Cruella and Ursula into town on the belief of them wanting a second chance and to start over. Snow and Charming don't believe it for a second since they know a secret they have been trying to keep hidden for years. But still ever since they were let in everything was quiet, no curse to break, no villains to defeat, no one who needs saving and let's just say some were starting to get bored.

"There is nothing going on. The town is quiet. There is nothing to do." Said, Emma, as she was talking to Killian in the Sheriff station.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that a good thing, love?" Replied Killian.

"It is. But I just really want to do something. I mean there is so much of nothing to do I finished all of my paperwork and I hate paperwork." Said Emma.

As you can see some people need something to do and they got there wish. Another thing going on somewhere else in town is that Regina has decided to move on since it has been a year since Robin left but there is only one person she can think of to move on with someone from her past long ago and she has no idea to get them back. So when news travels that Cruella and Ursula are trying to bring someone back to life, who also happens to be who Regina keeps thinking about, they all decided to meet at granny's to discuss it.

"So I heard through the grapevine that Cruella and Ursula are trying to resurrect someone." Said Emma.

"What grapevine love can they communicate in this realm." Asked Killian.

"No, it's a metaphor that I heard it around town more specifically from Leroy." Replied Emma.

"Okay, so do you know who they are trying to resurrect?" Asked Regina.

"No, I do not. Also, have you guys seen my parents they were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago?" Replied Emma.

"Well, that's convenient. How are we supposed to stop them if we don't know who they are resurrecting?" Said Regina.

"I don't-"Emma started but was interrupted when her parents came in and rushed over to their booth.

"We figured out who they're trying to resurrect." Said Snow.

"Who?" Regina and Emma asked simultaneously.

"Maleficent." Answered Snow.

~time skip~

Regina lay in bed thinking about the information the day has brought. They were trying to resurrect the person who has been on her mind ever since she decided to try to move on. And while they were at grannies the charmings and their pirate mascot were discussing ways to stop them while she sat their quietly thinking if it really would be that bad to let them bring her back. She sat there thinking about how good it would be to hold Maleficent in her arms again. And now here she lay in bed thinking about how she and Maleficent first got together not long after they first meet only a couple of hours if she were being accurate.

_Flashback:_

_Maleficent had just put Aurora under the sleeping curse and she and Regina went back to her castle to celebrate. Which involved a lot of drinking and dancing, but the magic happened when Regina stumbled and tripped over the rug and would have hit the ground if Maleficent hadn't of caught her. As Maleficent helped her up, she stumbled again this time into Maleficent, their faces were so close it wasn't long until their lips touched. And that night consisted of intense make-out sessions and more. Then the next day when both were sober and Regina had to leave she promised to come back and kissed her now secret lover goodbye. And that's how it went either Regina sneaking to Maleficent's castle or the other way around until Regina cast the curse because right before it she broke off their relationship but not because of the fight for the curse but because she did want to sacrifice her for the curse so she broke it off and shoved down her feelings and gave up her father instead grateful that it worked because deep down Maleficent was the thing she loved most._

_End of flashback_

So that was their story and that is why she is so unsure of stopping them or not. Not wanting to think about it anymore she turned on her side and went into a peaceful sleep filled with memories.

~time skip 2~

They were meeting again trying to figure out a way to stop Cruella and Ursula and Snow and Charming a late again doing God knows what.

"So what are we going to do about Cruella and Ursula trying to bring back Maleficent?" Asked Emma.

"There is nothing much we can do since we don't know where and how they are going to do it, love." Replied Killian.

"Mmm, maybe you right. Regina any thoughts?"Asked Emma.

"What?" Replied Regina as she was startled out of her thoughts.

"Any thoughts on how to stop Cruella and Ursula?" Emma asked again.

"No, sorry. But would it really be that bad if we let them resurrect her? I mean we have no information and no way to stop them so what's the point." Replied Regina not really in the mood to want to stop them if it meant she could see her again.

"The point is that the three of them together can be catastrophic and we need to stop them before it's too late." Said Emma, as her parents rushed in with news.

"It might already be too late." Said Snow as she approached the table.

"They found a way and successfully brought her back," Charming explained as they sat down.

"How in the world did they do it?" Asked Regina.

Snow and Charming looked at each other before snow said: "It doesn't matter how they just did." Regina looked at them perplexed before getting up and go into the counter for something to get another cup of coffee leaving them at the table.

"We need to find her and fast." Said Snow as Regina left the table.

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem considering I found you first." Said an unexpected voice who had just walked into grannies. Regina stayed put afraid she was hearing things and didn't turn around but when she did she was so shocked, even though she knew she would see her at some point, that she dropped her glass leaving it shattered on the floor. At that moment Maleficent stopped giving the charming a death glare and turned her head towards Regina and as soon as their gazes interlocked Maleficent's gaze softened.

"Mal," said Regina.

"Gina," Replied Maleficent.

And for a moment everything was forgotten and forgiven as Regina rushed into her arms giving her a hug as she whispered: "I've missed you." In Maleficent's ear.

"I missed you too." Was Maleficent's response.

They pulled away from their hug as everyone looked at them shocked. And we're even more shocked when both of them leaned in for a kiss and they pulled away with smiles on their faces.


	2. I knew it

"I knew it!" Exclaimed Emma as they pulled apart.

"How?" Asked almost everyone in Granny's simultaneously.

"Have you not heard the way she talks about her. I mean every time someone mentions her she lights up like a Christmas tree. And she talks about her like she walks on water. I mean it was pretty obvious and now Killian owes me 20 bucks." Replied Emma and as she said the last sentence Killian handed her a 20 and Regina blushed as Emma mentioned her reactions about Maleficent.

"Why do you owe her 20 bucks?" Asked Snow.

"Well you see she told me her theory and I thought it was insane so she bet 20 bucks that they would get together once Maleficent made her reappearance." Answered Killian.

"Well, I guess you were more obvious than you think huh love?" Asked Maleficent.

"Well I have never been good at subtlety have I darling?" Replied Regina.

"I suppose not." Said Maleficient as they smiled at each other.

"MY SHIP HAS SAILED!" Yelled Emma.

"What ship love?" Asked Killian.

"I was speaking Metaphorically. And before you ask it means that when two people you want together finally get together." Replied Emma as Killian nodded in understanding.

"Well this has been fun but I think it's time for us to go home. Don't you think so darling?" Asked Regina.

"Yes, I think it is. We will so guys tomorrow as seeing we still have two problems to take care of." Said Maleficent referring to Cruella and Ursula.

And with that, they left the diner headed to Regina's mansion. The walk home was silent just them enjoying each others company. And as they stepped into the mansion and closed and locked the door their lips locked and they made their way upstairs enjoy each others company even more.

~time skip~

They laid there in each other's arms wrapped up in the sheets happy as can be "I've missed this and I've missed you" said Regina as she leaned over to kiss Maleficient. "As have I." Replied Maleficient. "I'm going to shower care to join me?" Asked Regina. "Is that even a question love?" Replied Maleficent as they made their way to the bathroom.

~time skip~

Regina stood in front of the mirror in a towel looking at her self deep in thought until Maleficient came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist and said: "what is going on inside that pretty head of yours?"

"Just thinking." Replied Regina.

"About what love." Asked Maleficent.

"How lucky I am to have you back. I don't know how I made it this long without you." Replied Regina.

"Hopefully you won't have to again." Said Maleficient.

"I love you." Said Regina.

"I love you too." Replied Maleficient.

"Now let's get dressed and have something to eat." Said Regina.

"Or we could go again." Replied Maleficient as she started to kiss her neck.

"I would love to but I am starving." Said, Regina, as she pulled away and walked into the bedroom as Maleficient followed.

The two got dressed and headed downstairs.

"What would you like? This world has many different wonders when it comes to food." Said Regina.

"Well, what would you recommend?" Replied Maleficent.

"Well I guess pancakes then because as my son likes to say 'you can't really have lived until you have tasted pancakes.'" Answered Regina as she got out the ingredients.

"Well then lets live." Said Maleficent.   
Maleficent watched as Regina moved around the kitchen so gracefully as she made pancakes and bacon to go with. She smiled as she finished and put a plate in front of her.

"Enjoy." Said, Regina, as she smiled.

Maleficent took a bite of her pancakes and stopped after finishing her bite to look up at Regina with an unrecognizable expression. Regina saw her faced and asked: "What Is it not good or you don't like my cooking anymore?"

"I have lived." Replied Maleficent as she smiled.

Regina smiled back and let out a small chuckle.

"Good huh?" Asked Regina.

"Amazing." Replied Maleficent as she took another bite.

Regina looked at her and smiled as she finished her own food. They ate in silence enjoying each others company. Once they finished they decided to watch a movie since Maleficent has never heard of one let alone seen one. They chose to watch Harry Poter since Maleficient thought it would be interesting. They started the movie and just as Harry was about to be sorted into his house there was a knock at the door.


	3. Surprise

They paused the movie and went to answer the door. "Suprise darling." Said Cruella as she and Ursula walked in moving them out the way and as they did so. Regina sarcastically said:"Sure come right in."

"When we heard about you two we decided to see it for our selves and to say we were surprised would be an understatement." Said Ursula as she looked around at the big mansion.

"Well as you can see the rumors are true and if that's all you came here for having a nice day." Replied Regina as she motioned towards the open door.

"Actually we came here to talk to Mal darling. You don't think we brought you back just because did you, you see we brought you back to join us since we were quite the force to be reckoned with back in our realm." Said Cruella as Regina closed the door knowing they weren't leaving anytime soon.

"And why would I do that?" Asked Maleficent.

"Because we came here to get what we deserved and turn the tables on the heroes." Replied Ursula.

"And what is it exactly do you think you deserve and how do you plan on accomplishing it?" Asked Regina curiously.

"We are looking for the author to give villains their happy endings." Said Ursula.

"Because you see we have come to the conclusion it's time villains win and heroes lose don't you think so darling?" Said Cruella.

"Well, good luck with that. This author who or what they are does not want to be found." Replied Regina.

"And how would you know that?" Asked Ursula.

"Because I looked for them for the exact same reason." Said Regina as she paused before continuing "How do you even know about the author anyway there is no way you came to this conclusion on your own?" Asked Regina.

"We're smarter than you think and besides we had help. You didn't think Maleficent was the first we went to for help, did you? Oh no dear we have another ally." Responded Cruella.

"And who might that be?" Asked Maleficent.

"That is for us to know and you to find out. But if you really want to know to join us and you'll find out soon enough." Answered Ursula.

"You have until sundown tomorrow so think about it if you don't have an answer by then you'll be a hero meaning you will fight and lose beside them. So, I suggest you make the right choice dear and side with us. Until the darling." Said Cruella as she and Ursula let themselves out.

"So what do we do now?" asked Maleficent.

"I don't know." Said Regina.


	4. What To do?

After their little chat with Cruella and Ursula, they went back to their movie not wanting to discuss what just happen and decide to wait to deal with it since the deadline was sundown tomorrow and they just wanted to continue with the perfect day they had a planned.

"So what do want to do now?" Asked Regina as the movie finished.

"Why were you looking for the author?" Asked Maleficent.

"What?" Replied Regina.

"You said you tried to find the author and I just keep wondering why." Said Maleficient.

"Well, it started about a year and a half ago when I found love again." Started Regina.

"And I was so shocked because I never thought I would and we were happy but due to unfortunate circumstances about 6 months later he had to leave town and I was so heartbroken even though I knew he left for the right reason I just felt like I was fated to never be happy so I thought finding the author would change that and we could be together but after a year of dead ends I gave up and decided to move on but there was only one person I could think to move on with. And do you know who that person was?" Asked Regina.

"Who?" asked Maleficent.

"It was you. I wanted you. But there was no way for me to bring you back or so I thought. And when I saw you standing there in the flesh I was so happy and thought maybe it was fate and now I'm happy again with you and I want nothing more for this to last because I love you and I always have and always will." Said Regina.

"I love you too." Said Maleficient as a tear or two streamed down her face.

"Please don't cry my love it's okay." Said Regina as she wiped Mal's tear and kissed her softly.

"Marry me?" They said in unison as they pulled away.

"What?" They asked simultaneously.

"Did just say marry me?"

"Did you just propose?"

"So you wanna..."

"I mean if you want..."

"Yes!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

"Wait we need rings." Said Regina as she conjured a ring for Maleficent who did the same for Regina.

Maleficient's ring:

Regina's ring:

They slipped them on each other hand and kissed.

"I guess there's no need for an author when you've found happiness on your own, huh?" Said Maleficent.

"I guess so." Said Regina with a smile "and as much as I would like to celebrate in more ways than one we have a problem that needs to be fixed by sundown tomorrow."

"Can't we deal with it tomorrow cause I would really like to celebrate ?" Asked Maleficent as she started to kissed her neck.

"You know I would love to but with this unknown ally, they have who knows what they could do even though there was no clear threat about what would happen if we don't agree to join they are still a problem." Said Regina.

"Can't we just kill them?" Asked Maleficent against her neck.

"If only it were that easy." Said Regina.

"You really aren't going to drop this now, are you?" Said Maleficent pulling away "alright then what do you have in mind?"

"Well, we first have to find out who this secret ally is as there are not many people outside of storybook who know about the author let alone people who would them except one."   
Said Regina.

"Who?" Said Maleficent.

"Gold," Said Regina.

"So rumples back in town as well then." Said Maleficent.

"I mean it would make sense but this only complicates things and the only question left to ask is what to do about it?" Said Regina.  
  
  
  



End file.
